Closer Together Part 1- Beca's Headaches
by BecaMitchell
Summary: Beca gets knocked out during Bella's rehearsal. Jesse spends a few days with her and they each find out about a tragedy from each others past. Please leave a review at the end. Closer Together is going to be a series that focus on Beca and Jesse as a couple. It's just going to go through the year but having things happen during.
1. Chapter 1

_Beca gets knocked out during Bella's rehearsal. Jesse spends a day or two with her and Beca finds out something that happened in Jesse's past._

Beca's POV

"Beca can you explain this step again" Stacie asked at Bella's rehearsal. I walked over to her and redid the step yet again. "Oh! I get it now." she said, but I wasn't convinced.

"Okay show me" I said. She did the step almost perfectly, but there was one part she couldnt quite get. I was satisfied for now and I'll continue next time. "Okay guys. From the top and then you can leave."

Everyone went to their places and I counted us in. About a minute into our set one of the new freshman, Phoebe, had a small solo of some difficult moves. I was worried about it cause I can be dangerous until you've got it down, so recently she had just be doing it half asked. At the begining of rehearsal she convinced me she had perfected it. When it came up to that moment we all stopped and watched as she did her series of jumps in the air, turns and kicks. I suddenly noticed something, one of her high heels seemed to be on a bit too loosely. As soon as I realised it was too late and the shoe came flying across the room towards me. A sudden pain came to my forehead and thats all I remember.

_**Stacie's POV**_

_**Beca collapsed to the ground. Phobe stopped doing her solo and we all rushed over to her. **_

_**"Beca?" Fat Amy said turning Beca over onto her back.**_

_**"No" Cynthia Rose said. "You have to keep her on her side. Otherwise she could choke."**_

_**"Beca? Beca wake up. Beca!" I almost shouted at her. **_

_**"She's breathing dont worry. She's just knocked out cause she got hit in the head." Cynthia rose informed us. I was starting to worry. **_

_**"We need to get her up to her room." I said.**_

_**"I'm so sorry. I thought I tightened it" Phoebe said.**_

_**"It's okay. It's not your fault, just remember for next time" Lilly said calmly. **_

_**Cynthia Rose lifted Beca up and carried her all the way to her dorm. I called Jesse and Beca's dad and told them what happened and he was on his way to us. We placed Beca down on her bed and waited.**_

Beca's POV

My head was throbbing. I put a hand up to my forehead and a small groan came from my lips. I realised there were voices around me.

"She's waking up." It sounded like Stacie. I started to open my eyes and quickly shut them again. It was too bright.

"Can someone shut the curtain" I managed to say. I heard the curtain shut and I opened my eyes fully.

I saw Jesse by my side holding one of my hands. Then I saw my fellow Bella's and my Dad. I looked at Jesse. He smiled his cute smile, but I could tell he was worried. Dad pushed his way in to see me.

"You gave me a right scare there Bec." He said firmly.

I groaned again and started to sit up, but my head screamed against it so I lay back down again. Jesse put a hand on my forehead.

"Just rest Beca" He said simply.

"No." I said softly. "I don't want to." For some reason I was speaking very quietly.

"Everyone out" Dad said. Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose moved out of the room followed by the rest of the Bella's. My dad gave me the _get-some-rest _look and then smiled as he walked out. Jesse began to get up from his knees but I gripped his hand tightly. He looked down at me.

"Do you want me to stay?" He said.

I nodded.

"Okay" He said.

"Help me up" I said. Jesse looked at me reluctantly.

"Jesse. Help me up." I said again. I could tell he wanted me to get some rest, but I did not want to. Jesse put his spare hand around my back supporting me as I sat up.

"Have you got a headache?" He asked. He must have seen the look of pain on my face when I sat up.

I nodded.

"Aw Beca. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"Yes." I said firmly but quietly.

"You look exhausted Beca. Here. Sit forward." I sat forward as he placed a few pillows behind my back. I leaned back and smiled.

"Thanks." I shuffled over so he could sit next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder which relieved some of the pain and he put his arm around me.

"You don't know how relieved I am that your alive." Jesse said.

"Jesse, it was a shoe. It's not a big deal." I replied.

Jesse was silent for a moment then said. "That's how my uncle died."

I paused, shocked. _A shoe? Really?_ "Oh Jesse I'm so sorry." I said. "What happened?" Now curious.

"I know it might sound ridiculous. I mean getting killed by a shoe? It seems stupid."

I looked up at him. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I had never seen him cry.

"Me and my uncle were really close. He never had any kids of his own so we used to hang out all the time, go to the fairs and get ice creams. One time he took me out to a play with one of his good friends. Afterwards we all went to get dinner. He and his friend got into a fight. I can't remember what it was about, but I remember the fight very clearly. They punched each other and everything. I tried to break them up, but I got pushed into another table. I broke a few glasses whilst being pushed and I got this scar on my hand." He showed me the palm of his hand. It had a long scar from the bottom of his index finger down to his wrist. I held his hand up to my lips and kissed his scar. He smiled. Tears started rolling down his face, but he continued. "His friend got punched onto the floor and he grabbed a near by mans work boot and threw it towards my uncle. He missed the first time, but when he grabbed the second one he stood up and wacked it on my uncle's head. My uncle fell to the floor. Everyone in the restaurant rushed over to him and one lady near by called an ambulance. I remember riding in the ambulance to the hospital with him. The men in the ambulance kept telling me that my uncle was going to be alright, but he wouldn't wake up."

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. He turned his head to face me. I held my hand up to his face and wiped away one of the tears on his cheeks.

"After a few hours of waiting in the waiting room with my parents they were called into another room. When they came back my dad had his arm around my mum. She was crying. I knew what had happened. My uncle had passed away. When my parents confirmed it with me I immediatley felt hatred towards my uncles friend. They said some of the other punches would have helped with the brain damage, but the boot played a big part."

A tear slipped down my face. I felt so bad for Jesse. He must have felt horrible after his uncle passed away. He gave me a half smile when he saw me crying cause he knew I cared.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't want to fight the guys last year at Regionals." He said.

"You wouldn't have anyway." I said. "You're too kind to fight someone."

He looked at me again and smiled. "You don't understand how glad I am you are here right now. I was so worried Beca. You are too important to me to loose."

I took a deep breath in cause I was about to say something I have never before brung myself to say. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

I paused."I love you." He opened his mouth in surprise. Then he smiled.

"I love you too Beca." He pulled me into him. "I love you so much." He placed one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back and just hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and we hugged each other for a few minutes. I really did love Jesse. I loved him for so many reasons.

We pulled away. I looked at him. He had tears rolling down his face. "I'm really glad you told me that Jesse." He smiled. He leaned towards me to kiss me. I lifted my head up to kiss him back.

"Ouch." I said and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly.

"My head." I replied.

He kissed my forehead lightly then wiped his tears away. I wiped mine away too. I couldn't help smiling. I felt so happy here with Jesse.

"Do you want me to put on a movie or some music?" He asked.

"A movie." I replied. Jesse smiled. He leant forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then got up from my bed and got out two DVD's from his backpack.

"You always carry at least one movie around with you dont you?" I commented.

Jesse laughed. "Right so I have the 'Titanic' or 'Tomorrow When the War Began'"

"Titanic." I replied simply. He smiled again and set up the movie. Once it was all set up he sat back down next to me. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me and stroked my arm. I actually watched the movie up until when Rose is about to jump off the back of the ship, but then I closed my eyes and not too long after I fell alseep.

**Jesse's POV**

**I felt Beca's head relax on my shoulder. The whole weight of her head rested on me and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I couldn't turn my head to look at her because that would disrupt her position on my shoulder. My arm was around her and I continued stroking her arm. I knew Beca needed rest. She just didn't want to admit it. I smiled at the thought. She wriggled a little and I could now turn my head to look at her. I lifted my other hand up to her face and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, then I stroked her cheek. It was so soft. I studied Beca's face. Her eyebrows, lips, nose everything was perfect to me. **

**Beca made a little short groan in her sleep and she moved her head slightly but didn't wake up. I moved my hand away from her face and held her hand. Then I turned my attention back to the movie. **

**The movie finished and I wriggled out of Beca's arms and turned it off. Once I put the DVD back in my bag I sat back down next to Beca. I kissed her on the forehead and then left the dorm to get a snack. I left a note for her just in case, but I didn't think she would wake up. **

**When I got back Beca was still asleep. She was facing away from me now, but definatley still asleep. I could tell from her heavy breathing. I placed a bottle of fresh water I bought for her next to her bed and sat down next to her. I stroked the side of her head for a few minutes until a knock came on the door. I got up quickly and opened it before it could wake Beca. It was her Dad.**

"Hello Jesse. Is Beca here?" He said almost as soon as the door opened.

"She is, but she's asleep right now. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

**"No thanks. Could you tell her something for me though?" **

**"Sure thing Dr. Mitchell."**

**"Just tell her the doctor called and said she has a minor concussion, but it's nothing to worry about, and tell her I'll stop by tomorrow to check on her."**

**"Okay. I will tell her. I take it she can't go back to Bella's rehearsal till she's better."**

**"No she can't. Thank you for looking after her Jesse."**

**"No problem."**

**"Okay, well goodbye."**

**"Goodbye" Beca's Dad left and I shut the door behind him.**

**Beca turned over to face me then slowly opened her eyes. **

**"Hey," I said softly. "How's your head?"**

**Beca sat up slowly, then lay down again. She had a look of pain in her face. "Urgh it seems the same. Help me up."**

**I walked over to her and put one hand behind her head to support it and the other on her back. She started to sit up again and I helped her get comfortable.**

**"Thanks" She said. I smiled. **

**"Hey your dad dropped by, he said you have a minor concussion and you have to skip Bella's rehearsal for a few days and he will pop 'round tomorrow to see you."**

**"Oh, a concussion?"**

**I nodded and sat down next to her. **

**"Guess you're stuck with me for a few days huh?" I remarked**

**She laughed. Her smile is so beautiful. Whenever she smiles or laughs I can't help but smile myself. Another thing I love about Beca. "What's the time?" She asked.**

**I reached back and wiggled the mouse on her laptop so the the screen would show up. "8.34" **

**"Geez, how long was I asleep?"**

**"'Bout 5 hours." **

**Beca stayed silent. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back. I pulled her towards me gently so her head wouldn't start hurting. We continue kissing. She slid her hand around my neck as I slid mine around her waist. I pulled up the bottom of her shirt so I could feel her skin. Her skin was cold, but soft. She pulled away. **

**"Jesse.." She said holding her hand to her forehead. "Jesse, my head.." She managed. I passed her the water I bought for her and she took a sip.**

**"Lie down Beca. " She did as I said surprisingly. "Where does it hurt?" I asked.**

**"Here." She pointed to right of her forehead. It must have been where the shoe hit her cause there was a small bruise. I stroked her forehead. She closed her eyes. We both lay there for a few minutes. I kept stroking her head and watching her rest, she didn't go to sleep she just lay down with her eyes closed. Every now and again she would frown and raise her hand up to her forehead. I could tell that meant her head was hurting again. I kissed her forehead then she turned over and snuggled into me. After a few minutes we both fell asleep.**

Beca's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Jesse was asleep next to me. I smiled when I looked at him. I checked the time on my computer: 9.06am. Jesse opened his eyes and sat up next to me.

"Hey" I said still lying down.

"Hey" Jesse replied looking down at me. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "How is your head?"

"Help me sit up and I'll tell you." I smiled. Jesse placed one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back and he pulled me up. "Ouch" I said raising one hand to my forehead.

"Still sore?" Jesse guessed.

I nodded. There was a knock at the door. I frowned and shook my head at Jesse giving him a look that said _I-dont-want-any-visitors_. Jesse understood straight away.

"Shh lie down and pretend to be asleep. If it's your dad I'm waking you up though. Okay?" Jesse whispered.

I nodded then lay down and closed my eyes. I heard the door open.

"Hey Jesse!" I heard Stacie say.

"Hi" Jesse replied.

"How is she?" It was Cynthia Rose.

"She's good. Her head is still a bit sore, but she is doing better." Jesse explained. I opened my eyes and nodded at Jesse, giving him the "OK" to let them come in. Jesse opened the door wider and rushed over to me to help me up. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly and the rest of the Bella's came spilling into the room. They stood next to my bed and Jesse passed me the bottle of water. I took a small sip and smiled.

"Hey Beca, how you doing?" Fat Amy asked.

"I''m fine thanks. Thanks for dropping by." I replied.

"We brought these for you" Phoebe held some flowers and put them on my bed.

I smiled. "Phoebe don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

She shrugged and gave a half smile. She didn't believe me.

"We better be off." said Cynthia Rose. "Have a Bella's rehearsal to go to." She winked at me and I smiled.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye Beca" They all replied waving.

Jesse gave a small chuckle and picked up the flowers.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing. I just realised how much of a softie you have become." He laughed.

I couldnt help but smile. "Hey!"

Jesse laughed again then he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then he got up and put the flowers on my desk.

"Closet softie." He said smiling. I laughed. He sat next to me on my bed. Jesse put on some music and we snuggled up to each other. After not too long of singing some lines and talking to each other we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Beca's Tragedy

_**Beca's Dad's POV**_

_**I knocked on Beca's dorm room door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. I sighed at the sight of Beca wrapped in Jesse's arms, both sound asleep. I wasn't sure whether I should wake her up or just leave them. I decided I should probably wake her up, after all it was 11.30 in the morning. **_

Beca's POV

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, it was my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I said turning onto my back. I didn't want to sit up, but I knew I should.

"DIdn't Jesse tell you I was going to drop by?" Dad replied.

"He did, but I didn't think he meant this early. Help me up." Dad supported me as I sat up, I made sure not to wake Jesse.

"Bec, it's 11.35" He said looking at his watch. Then he pulled my chair from underneath my desk and sat down looking at me.

I stayed silent.

"Did you guys stay up late last night?" He asked frowning.

"No, and we have been awake today already." I said. Jesse rolled over next to me.

"How are you feeling? Is your head any better?"

"Yes it's fine Dad. It just hurts when I move to suddenly and when I sit up."

"Well, it's good you have been getting lots of rest."

"Right." I said.

"I take things with Jesse are going well." Dad nodded towards him. I turned my head to see Jesse. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah." I replied simply. I didn't feel like going into a heart to heart talk about boyfriends with my dad.

"You guys havent...actually don't worry forget I asked."

I paused shocked he asked me that, but I decided to be truthfull to him. "We haven't Dad don't worry."

Dad smiled at me. I looked around at Jesse and notcied he was smiling too. I could tell he had been listening the whole time. Cheeky guy! I looked back at Dad, he hadn't noticed thankfully. I smiled.

"Right, well, I better be off. I have classes to plan." Dad said standing up.

"Okay" I replied. Dad bent down and gave me a short hug. Our first hug in a long time. Then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

I gave Jesse a light punch on the shoulder. "Faker." I said smiling. He turned over and opened his eyes, he was smiling too.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you and your dad have a talk without me butting in or anything." He said innocently.

I laughed and punched him again. He tickled me, laughing.

"Ouch, ow ow ow." I almost shouted. Jesse stopped straight away. I put a hand up to my head.

"I'm sorry, I completley forgot" Jesse said letting me lie down.

"So did I." I laughed. Jesse grinned then leaned down and kissed me. We both lay there kissing for a few minutes, then he lay down next to me. We faced each other and smiled. "Can we do something?" I asked.

"Like what?" Jesse said.

"I don't know. I just want to get out of this room for a bit."

"We could go for a walk." Jesse suggested.

"Okay. I might have a shower first."

"Come to my room. We have a bathroom connected to our room."

"Okay." I smiled and kissed him quickly, then Jesse helped me sit up. I grabbed a change of clothes and we both headed down to Jesse's dorm room.

**Jesse's POV**

**I changed my clothes into something warm while Beca was in the shower and then wrapped a scarf around my neck. Beca came out of the bathroom in a black jacket on top of a red top and some blue jeans. I smiled looking at her. **

**"Ready?" I asked.**

**"Ready." She said smiling at me. I put one of my arms around her and we waved goodbye to Benji who was practicing a card trick. We walked out onto the grass together and I took her hand. I realised it was cold.**

**"Beca your hand is freezing." I said. She looked at me then rubbed her hands together. I felt he cheek. It was also cold. "Do you feel cold?"**

**She shook her head. I took my scarf off and wrapped it around her hands. She walked over to a tree and say down. I followed. **

**"You don't want to go back?" I asked.**

**"No." She said firmly. "I like the fresh air." **

**I nodded. "I wonder why your so cold." **

**She shrugged. Then buried her head in her knees. "My head hurts." She said.**

**I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Beca, I think we should go back." I said.**

**"No.." she said. She looked up at me. She looked upset, or worried. I couldn't tell.**

**"Beca, is something wrong?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. **

**"It's nothing." she said. I raised my eyebrows. I knew it wasn't nothing, but Beca wasn't feeling 100% so I didn't want to rant at her about it. **

**I stood up and reached my hand out. "Come on Beca, let's continue our walk."**

**She nodded and took my hand. Once she was standing I put my arm around her and we continued walking.**

Beca's POV

There was some thing about these trees that I recognised, that made me feel sad. I can't remember what it was about them though. The trees had always been there, but I hadn't really noticed them before now. Now I remember. I had bloked this out of my memory until now. I guess I hated feeling sad. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on this walk.

**Jesse's POV**

"**Beca, you are starting to worry me now, what's up?" I said. Beca looked up at me, she had tears forming in her eyes. **

**"I want to go back." She said. "Jesse please."**

**"Okay." We turned around. The whole way back Beca was looking at the ground. She was really upset about something. **

**When we got back to my dorm room she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. I stroked her arm. Benji wasn't here anymore, he must have gone to get some lunch.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.**

**Beca opened her eyes. A tear fell onto her nose. I wiped it away softly. She opened her mouth and managed "I miss her."**

**"Miss who?" I wondered.**

**"I don't even remember her name. How sad is that? She was my best friend from birth and I don't even remember her name." Another tear fell. Beca sat up slowly so her head wouldn't hurt. **

**"What happened?" **

**"I...Those trees. The one's we walked past. We used to climb them all the time. Every day. It was the only thing we ever did together. It was our own little adventure." Tear after tear. They kept coming. Poor Beca. She turrned to face me. "I was 9. My parents woke me up in the middle of the night telling me that she had passed away in her sleep. They suggested a brain tumour. At first I thought I was having a horrible nightmare. My parents kept telling me all this shit about her having a great life and how I had been a great friend, but I didn't care. I wanted my friend back." I felt a tear slip down my face. I took Beca's hand and squeezed it so she knew I was there for her.**

**"For days after that I would sit up in one of those trees and hope she would just appear in front of me and we could continue as we were. Then when she never came I blocked the memory from my mind. I hated being sad and I never wanted to feel like I felt again. After that I started hanging out with guys. Chloe and the Bella's have been my first girl friends since then." Beca buried her face in her palms and put her head in my lap. She just lay there and cried. I had never seen her cry so much, I had never seen her feel so sad about something. It seemed like Beca felt more sad about this than I do about my uncle. I was close with him, but I didn't spend as much time with him as Beca and her friend spent together. I stroked Beca's arm. Seeing her so sad made me feel awful. **

Beca's POV

My head was throbbing, but I didn't care. I was too upset. I hated it. I felt stupid and I didn't know how I was going to get over it. Jesse was stroking my arm which made me a feel a little better, but i couldn't help woundering where my friend was, whether she could see me from where she is or where we would both be if she was still alive. I don't know why I felt so sad about it, it was so long ago. But since I had blocked it out for so long it felt like just yesterday.

"It's okay Beca, it's okay." Jesse was saying, but I wasn't listening. I tightened my eyes shut and after not too long I fell asleep.

**Jesse's POV**

**Beca stopped crying and started breathing heavily. She had gone to sleep. Her cheeks were wet from all the crying. I gently picked Beca up and lay her on the bed. I got a spare blanket from under my bed and spread it over her. Then I went into the bathroom and wet the coner of a towel. I brought it back into the bedroom over to Beca and I wiped her cheeks and her forehead. Then I did something I might regret later. I went into the bathroom and I called Beca's dad to tell him what had happened, cause I thought he might be able to help.**

**"Hello?" Dr. Mitchell picked up.**

**"Hi Dr. Mitchell. It's Jesse." I said.**

**"Hello Jesse. Is something wrong with Beca?"**

**"Sort of. It's nothing to do with her concussion though."**

**"What happened?" **

**"Do you remember Beca's friend that passed away when Beca was nine?"**

**"Oh. Yes yes I do. Rose was her name I think."**

**"Rose? Oh well, Beca has just told me about what happened back then. She told me she had blocked it from her memory so she wouldn't have to feel sad about it, and she only just remembered now cause we walked past some of the trees they used to climb together."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"And well Beca has been crying for a long time, shes asleep now, but she seems very very upset about it and I don't know what to do to make her feel better. Do you think you could help me?" **

**"My poor Beca. They were such good friends. Beca's mum and I used to always talk about their future together until she passed away..." I suddenly had an idea. **

**"Don't worry Dr. Mitchell, I've got it covered." **

**"Okay. Take care of her Jesse. I can't come see her cause I have a meeting in about 20 minutes."**

**"Okay goodbye." I hung up and smiled to myself. I had to make one more call.**

Beca's POV

I woke up to Jesse stroking my forehead.

"Hey, how are you?" He said when we saw my eyes open.

"I don't know." I said. I was out of tears, but I felt like I was going to cry at any second. I was using all of my energy to stop myself from doing so. Jesse kissed my cheek.

"I have to pop out for about 20 minutes, but Stacie is coming over to hang out with you, okay?"

I whipped away a tear that was coming out of my eye. "Why did you tell her?" I almost yelled.

"Hey, hey hey. Don't worry Beca." Jesse said kissing me, still stroking my forehead. "It's just Stacie, don't worry."

I frowned. I guess it would be okay. Stacie was really nice. I gulped holding back my tears. I sar up slowly, my head stung a little, but not as much as the day before. Jesse leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, he pulled me into him. I kissed him back. We pulled away and he gave me a long tight hug. I started to cry. Jesse stroked my hair. "It's alright Beca, everything will be fine." We broke apart when we heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Jesse said. Stacie opened the door and walked in. I quickly whipped my tears away.

"Hey." She said. I gave her a half smile. "How are you Beca?"

I shrugged. Jesse gave me a kiss goodbye and he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Stacie gave me a short hug. "I'm so sorry about what happened." She said softly.

"It's fine Stacie, it was a long time ago." I replied. It was not fine, but I wasn't close enough to Stacie to want to talk about it.

"I know, but I understand how it must feel."

I smiled. It was nice that she cared. It was a long time ago, but I only really thought about it properly now. I had completley blocked it from my memory until now.

"Anyway, I think we should go for a walk." She said kindly.

I didn't want to, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with Stacie so I didn't.

Stacie held our her hand for me and I reluctantly took it. She lead me outside to one of the trees. She stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

Stacie didn't answer.

"Rose" It sounded like Jesse. I recognised the name, but from where? I looked around for Jesse, or anyone, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Stacie had disappeared.

"Rose was her name." Jesse said again. Tears were forming in my eyes. Thats right. It was Rose, the thought made me want to cry. I looked up. Jesse was perched in the tree looking at me.

"Jesse what are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh. It was sort of a laugh cry. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Come up." He said.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"No, not kidding. Come up Beca. Climb this tree. Climb it like you are climbing it with Rose."

I started to cry harder, but with out realising I was reaching our for the tree and I started climbing. I imagined Rose climbing up next to me. We were laughing, having a race to the top. I laughed myself, tears streaming down my face. Jesse smiled. I smiled too. When I got to Jesse I whipped the tears from my face, still crying and laughing at the same time. I reached for Jesse's hand, he reached for mine. We both held each other tightly. I looked around, at the view. Imagining the view was the view me and Rose used to look at. Then I looked up and in my mind I sent my own little message to Rose. Telling her how much I missed her and how much she meant to me. That's all she needed to know. That's all I needed to tell her.

It started to rain. I leaned forward and kissed Jesse. He kissed me back.

"Thank you." I whispered. Jesse smiled.

We both climbed down and ran back to Jesse's room together, then something happened.

**What happens next, you may be able to guess. I wasn't going to put this in, but it seemed like the perfect time for it so make sure you read the next chapter. :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The hospital

Beca's POV

By the time we got back to Jesse's room we were soaking wet and puffing. It was 3.31pm. There was a note from Benji saying he will be home in 2 hours. Jesse and I looked at each other. Then he pulled me into him and kissed me. He lifted me up so my legs were around him and spun me around while kissing me. Jesse put me down and pulled me close. I put my hands on his back and he started kissing me along my jawline. He then threw me softly onto the bed and climbed on after me. I started to unbutton his shirt and he slipped off my jacket and shirt. Jesse moved his hands over my bra and around to my back so he could undo it. My hands slid down his body to his butt. We rolled over so he was underneath me now. Our tounges had moved into eachothers mouths and we continued kissing. His hand was making its way up my tummy to my breast. I undid his jeans and slipped them off. He did the same with mine, we were now only in our underwear. His other hand slipped its way around to my butt and mine moved up to his shoulders...

There was a knock at the door. My eyes shot open. I checked the clock next to Jesse's bed: 5.46pm. It was probably Benji. I quickly jumped out of bed and found my clothes. Jesse did the same. Benji knocked again.

"Jesse, I forgot my keys can you let me in?" Benji yelled through the door.

"One second!" Jesse called back. I laughed. I ran into the bathroom, with a blanket covering my naked body. Jesse had found his jeans and sipped them on. I heard the door open from the bathroom and Benji walk into their dorm. I finished getting changed and walked out.

"Hey Benji." I said smiling.

"Hi Beca. How's your head?" Benji replied.

"Much better today."

Jesse winked at me. I smiled back.

"Anyway." Benji said. "I'm just popping in for a minute, I need to get some props. I'm putting on a magic show for my cousins children."

"Oh nice." Jesse said. "Have fun Benji."

"Yep." Benji said grabbing some props and putting them into a bag. "See you."

Jesse and I waved as Benji shut the door behind him. I sighed.

"Phew." Jesse said. I laughed and walked back over to the bed. Jesse helped me make the bed look nice again and then we both lay down exhausted.

"What a day." Jesse commented.

"Yeah." I said. I was lying on my back and Jesse was on his side facing me. Jesse noticed my shirt was riding up a little and he put his hand on my tummy and started drawing pictures.

"Beca, I just wanted to say how I think you must be very strong to be able to block what happened out of your memory." Jesse said softly.

I smiled. "I guess." Jesse rested his hand on my tummy and felt it go up and down as I breathed.

"I mean it, but Beca feeling sad is a human thing. We all have to feel sad every now again, you shouldn't block it out."

I nodded closing my eyes. I already knew this, I had just hoped there would be a way around it, but there wasn't.

"I love you Beca." Jesse said.

"I love you too Jesse." I replied.

**Jesse's POV **

**Beca and I smiled at each other. I wanted to get my hands on her skin like before. Beca moved closer to me. I had a feeling she was thinking the same. She rolled on top of me, pulled my top off and starting kissing me. I pulled her top off aswell. I think we both were thinking just to go this far. I felt Beca's breast over her bra and a rush went through me. She was moving her hands over my chest and we continued kissing. Our whole relationship flashed before me. Meeting Beca, fooling around at the radio station, her audition for the Bellas, the riff off, our fight, her singing "Don't you" at the finals, kissing, the Bellas winning the finals, the aca-initiation night on our second year and now this. **

**Beca took a big breath and lay back down beside me. I looked at her figure and smiled. **

**"My head hurts." She said resting her palm on her forehead.**

**"Aw. I'll get you some water." I said kissing her and then getting up. I got a drink bottle from my backpack and gave it to her. She sat up, still in her bra and took a sip. **

**"Thanks." She said. She lay back down again. "Wow."**

**"What?" I asked lying down next to her.**

**"First time." **

**"No way." **

**"It was." **

**I paused. "Was it good?"**

**She turned to face me and smiled. "Of course. My head hurt a little during, but that doesn't matter."**

**I smiled. "Well just for the record, it was my first time too."**

**"Really?" **

**I nodded. We both smiled and I pulled her closer to me. I could feel her skin on me, it was warm thankfully. She put her hands on my bare back and snuggled into me. Then we both fell asleep. **

Beca's POV

I bolted upright, my head was throbbing. I was breathing fast and groaning. My hand was on my forehead. Jesse sat up next to me.

"Beca what's wrong?" He asked me.

"My..my head" I said. My head felt like it was going to explode it was aching so much. "Jesse.."

"Beca, we need to get you to a hospital."

"What!? No." She shook her head.

"Yes Beca. Come on." Jesse picked me up and slid one of his jumpers over me. He opened the door and raced out in the rain to his car. He put me inside and drove off. My head would not stop aching. I felt like I was going to faint with the pain. Why was it just hurting now? Did this usually happen when someone has a concussion?

*in hospital room*

Jesse and I were on one of the couches. I was lying down with my head in Jesse's lap. I could barely keep my eyes open while the doctor was examining me. Jesse was stroking my arm. One of the doctors came into the room.

"RIght, well it is definatley to do with your concussion, you must have done some kind of activity that involved you moving you head fast. Do recall doing any of that?" The Doctor said.

Jesse looked down at me. We both knew what we had done. All the making out and having sex together would have involved a lot of head movement and I did say my head hurt during.

Jesse gave the doctor a look and the doctor immediatley understood.

"I see." He said. "Well no more of that from now until you are fully better." The doctor looked at me. He was starting to go blurry.

"Beca?" Jesse said. "Are you okay?"

I didn't have the strength to answer. My head was hurting too much.

The doctor kneeled beside me. He could see I was out of it. "We need to get her onto the bed." He told Jesse. "It looks like she's going to faint."

Jesse nodded. I could tell he was worried. Jesse lifted me up gently and placed me on the hospital bed. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I made an effort to smile, but I felt too weak.

**Jesse's POV**

**Beca's eyes closed. **

**"Beca?" I said. She didn't answer.**

**"Don't worry." said the doctor. "She has just fainted. I am going to get you some pills that you need to get her too take every morning and night, and I will also find some pain killers for her. Okay?" **

**I nodded and the doctor left the room. I reached for Beca's hand and held it tightly. Her other hand was across her stomach and I could see her breathing slowly. My other hand moved up to Beca's face so I could stroke her cheek. I was very worried. I was scared I would loose her. Beca was the most important person inn my life at the moment and I would not be able to live without her. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I watched her unconsious body. She looked beautiful even now. **

**The doctor walked back in the room and I quickly whipped away my tears. "She's going to be okay." He said passing me two little containers filled with pills. He pointed to the first container. "These ones she needs to take twice a day and these ones she only needs to take when her head gets sore." He pointed to the other one. I nodded. Beca slowly opened her eyes beside me. I put the pills in my backpack and turned to her.**

**"Hey" I said smiling. She smiled back. **

**"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.**

**"Fine, I think. My head hurts a little." Beca replied.**

**"Take one of these." The doctor said passing her a small pill and a glass of water. Beca took the pill and swollowed it followed my the glass of water.**

**"Can we take her home now?" I asked.**

**The doctor nodded. Beca looked relieved. "Just get some rest." He said.**

**I helped Beca up and put my arm around her so I could support her. I thanked the doctor and led Beca to the car. Beca got in and rested her head against the back of the passenger seat. I got in next to her and drove off. The way back was silent. Beca was so exhausted that she fell asleep during the drive.**


	4. Chapter 4-Being Together

**Jesse's POV**

**I carried Beca up to my dorm as fast as I could so she wouldn't get too wet in the rain. When I got up to my room I placed Beca on my bed. My jumper she was wearing was soaking wet so I decided to get another one. I walked over to my draws and got a fresh jumper. Then I walked back over to Beca and slipped off the one she was wearing and replaced it with the dry one. Then I covered her body up with a blanket. I got changed myself into some dry clothes and walked back over to the bed. I watched Beca for a few minutes then lay down beside her and fell asleep too.**

Beca's POV

I woke up at about 8.10am. Jesse was still alseep beside me. I got up, put some shoes on and decided to go for a small walk in the hallways. After a while I walked into Stacie.

"Beca! Hey! How are you!?" She said hugging me.

"I'm fine." I said. Shrugging her off. "Just watch the head"

"Oh. Sorry." she said smiling. "Are you alright though? Cause... you know?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping Jesse" I smiled.

"No problem." Stacie smiled back. "Anyway I have to go, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye" I said then Stacie walked off.

I decided to go back to Jesse's room now cause I had a headache and I could feel it building up and getting sorer.

**Jesse's POV**

**My eyes opened and I realised Beca wasn't beside me anymore. I sat up and scanned my room. She wasn't anywhere. I started to get up as Beca walked through the door rubbing her forehead. I rushed over to her.**

**"Are you okay Beca?" I asked worried.**

**She nodded, but I wasn't convinced. I took the pills out of my backpack and handed one painkiller and one of the ones she needed to take twice a day. I also handed her a bottle of water.**

**"Here" I said.**

**She didn't reply, she just took the pills from my hand and swallowed them followes by a sip of water.**

**"Thanks." she said.**

**"Tell me next time you go out k?" I told her.**

**Beca nodded.**

**"How's your head now?" I asked putting my hand on her forehead.**

**"A bit better."**

**"Okay." I said kissing her on the forehead. "So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie? Lie down?"**

**Beca shrugged. "I don't know."**

**"Do you want to go outside? I asked. "'Cause if you do then we could have a brunch picnic."**

**Beca smiled. "Okay. Sounds really nice. I'm just going to have a shower quickly."**

**"Don't hurry. You get ready and I'll go out and get food."**

**Beca nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once I had got all the food I needed I walked back to my room. Beca had a towel wrapped around her body and was bushing her hair. She had left her hair brush here a few weeks ago, when I tried to bring it back she assured me she had an extra one and I could keep it in my room in case she ever needed it here again. I gave her a little drawer in my cupboard that I let her keep a few things in like her hair brush, some socks, underwear, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. **

**"Hey." She said walking up to me and kissing me on the lips.**

**I smiled. "Hey. Good shower?" **

**Beca laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled again then lifted her up gently, protecting her head. She was still in her towel. She leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed her back then put her down. She moved her way back to the bathroom to get changed while I gathered up a picnic rug and a bag for the food. Beca came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a blue pair of jeans and a purple and black striped jumper. She sat on the bed and put her shoes on then we both walked hand in hand down to the grass outside. I lay out the rug and we both sat down. I passed Beca one of the juice pouches and got myself one. **

Beca' POV

"Beca?" Jesse said.

"Mm?" I replied.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay in college."

I paused. How could I go to L.A after last year? I wanted to stay with Jesse and the Bella's. Afterall I was put in charge of the Bella's. Also Dad wasn't go to pay for it anymore so I had to save up myself. I smiled at Jesse. "Me too." I meant it. It was still my plan to move to L.A, but I decided I would do that after college. Maybe I could talk to Dad again about paying some of it. I needed to have a talk about being arrested with him.

Jesse smiled too. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm good." I replied. "I'm sorry you have missed out on Treble practice to be with me though."

"Beca, I'd prefer to hang out with you any day." Jesse laughed. "Anyway, I think this time together has been good for both of us. We have both learnt something about each other."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I feel bad though." Jesse looked down and his almost empty juice pouch.

"Why?" I asked.

"You having that big headache yesterday, it was kind of my fault. I knew we shouldn't be doing any of that when your not well. I should have stopped myself."

"Jesse...that wasn't your fault. I'm glad we did it." I put my hand on his cheek and he looked up at me, I could see his eyes watering slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I was just...I was so worried in the hospital, when you fainted. My heart dropped a mile, I was so scared." Jesse said.

"You have nothing to worry about Jesse. I am right here and you know I could make it through that." I winked at him. He gave a small laugh.

"That's my Beca." He smiled. I smiled back and he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a minute then pulled apart to finish out picnic.

Once we had stuffed ourselves with food we headed back inside to Jesse's room. When we got back we found Benji on his computer watching previous Treble performances.

"Hey you too!" Benji said when we opened the door.

"Hi Benji." Jesse said.

"Hello." I said and smiled at Benji. Then a sudden pain came to my head. I groaned and put my hand on my forehead. Jesse grabbed me and helped me over to the bed. Benji helped aswell.

"What's wrong Beca?" Benji asked.

"She has a minor concussion." Jesse explained. "Could you pass me the pain killers on the desk over there?"

Benji nodded and walked over to the desk.

"Does it still hurt?" Jesse asked.

I nodded. "A little."

"Okay, just rest." Jesse said.

I shook my head. "No...I don't want to. I'm sick of resting."

"Beca...you need to." Jesse looked at me worried. Benji passed him the pain killers and he gave one to me followed by a glass of water. I took them.

"I don't want to though!" I almost yelled. "I'm tired of resting!"

"Beca! Listen to me! You aren't 100%! You need to rest, expecially when your head is hurting like this!" Jesse yelled at me.

I looked at him shocked. I had neve seen him yell before. Benji looked shocked to. Jesse put him face in his palm.

"I'll leave you two." Benji said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Beca." Jesse said softly. "I didn't mean...I'm just...I love you so much Beca and I don't want you to get any worse than you are, and I...I care about you." He looked at me.

"Jesse..." I didn't know what to say. I sat up and reached for Jesse's hand. He squeezed it tightly. "I...I really don't like feeling like this." I hugged my knees to my chest letting go of his hand. "I really want to feel okay again. I hate having headaches all the time and I mean don't get me wrong I love spending this time with you, but I just wish I could spend this time with you being fully...I don't know."

"I understand." Jesse said. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I really want you to get better and I really want to help you get better. As much as I possibly can."

I nodded. "Thanks..." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I lay back down and he lay down on top of me softly. Then he pulled away.

"Remember we can't do this. The doctor said..." Jesse started.

"I know." I cut in. Jesse lay down beside me and put his arm around me. He started stroking my hair and I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5-Getting Better

**Jesse's POV**

**Benji walked in a minute later. **

**"Oh sorry guys." He said noticing we were kind of in the middle of something, he started backing towards the door.**

**"It's fine Benji, come in." Beca said opening her eyes.**

**Benji nodded and walked over to his desk. Beca sat up.**

**"Can we got outside?" She asked sitting up.**

**"Sure." I said. Beca got up from the bed and headed towards the door. I followed.**

**"Benji? You want to join us?" She looked over at him.**

**"Yeah come get some fresh air with us man." I said.**

**"No thanks guys. It was nice of you to invite me though." Benji replied. I nodded and waved goodbye then followed Beca out to the lawn. We sat down and started talking about last year and Bella and Treble news. We were out there for about 40 minutes. I looked around. There were students playing sport and cards, some eating, some lying down having a nap and some studying. The people closest to us were some girl students playing a small game of soccer. Beca and I had our own little game once, with Fat Amy and Benji. We didn't have time to finish the game, but Beca and I were winning. **

**Suddenly one of the girls kicked the ball towards Beca and I. Before I could stop it the ball smacked into Beca's head. **

**"Argh!" Beca screamed. She put her hand to the side of her head. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" **

**"Shit!" I said. "Beca?"**

**The girls ran over to us, but I told them to back off cause I knew Beca hated attention like that. I grabbed Beca as she stood up. It looked like she was going to faint again. I supported her as we walked back inside. **

**"Owww. Oh god." She said still clutching her head. I reached into my pocket and got a pain killer for her. **

**"Here." I said passing it to her. She reached out her other hand, it was shaking and she swallowed the pill. I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. I was so weak when it came to Beca. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I put my arm around her and she rested on my shoulder as we walked back to my room. **

**"Does it still hurt?" I asked on the way.**

**"Yeah..." Beca managed. When we got to my room I lay her down on the bed. Benji rushed over to her.**

**"What happened?" He asked. **

**"She got hit in the head." I explained. Beca was still shaking. I was starting to worry.**

**"Do you think we should get her to a hospital?" Benji asked as Beca closed her eyes.**

**"I don't think so. We went yesterday. I think I should call her dad though." **

**Once I called her dad I went to the bathroom and got a cold flannel and rested it on Beca's lump on her forehead. Her dad rushed in moments later.**

**"Beca?" He said running over to her. **

**Beca slowly opened her eyes. "Dad?"**

**"Yes, hey. How are you feeling?" Her dad asked her.**

**Beca groaned. "My head...it hurts." she said softly. Beca's dad started stroking her hair.**

**"I gave her a pain killer before, but the pain hasn't seemed to have gone down much." I told him.**

**"Thanks Jesse. I think I'm going to take her home." Beca's eyes opened wide. **

**"No.." She managed shaking her head slightly. "Please."**

**"Beca..." Dr. Mitchell said. "You need to come home. You aren't well at all. You just need rest."**

**"Jesse..." Beca couldn't finish. I was going to cry. I couldn't bear see Beca like this. She could barely speak. This felt like more than a minor concussion and I wanted to stay with her until she got better. I didn't want her to go home, but I knew it was for the best. I leaned forward and kissed Beca on the forehead. **

**"Don't worry Beca, I'll come visit you as often as I can." I assured her trying to hold back the tears. Beca smiled then closed her eyes. Dr. Mitchell picked her up and carried her out. **

**"Wait!" I said rushing over to them. "Take these." I passed him the pills and explained when she needed to take them.**

**"Thank you Jesse." He said and left the room with Beca. As soon as they were gone I burst into tears. I already missed her. Benji conforted me, but it wasn't enough. I needed to be with Beca. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I wanted to be at her side. **

Beca's POV

I woke up in my bed at home. I checked the date on my phone. It was just yesterday that I left Jesse. I missed his company. My head felt much better, but when I tried to sit up it ached. I needed Jesse here with me. I wanted to go back to his room. Why did I let Dad brig me here? I sat up slowly trying to ignore the pain. I drank some water that was beside my bed and got up. I walked down to the kitchen where I found Dad making some coffee.

"Hello. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I lied. "So, can I go back to Barden now?"

"No. Not until your better." He said firmly. "Tea?"

I nodded. "Dad please. Jesse was taking care of me fine."

"Beca...I'm not discussing this. You're staying here. Jesse is coming to visit today anyway."

"K." I got my tea and headed back to my room. I got out my computer and began making a new mix.

A few hours later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said not looking up from my screen.

"Hey." I heard Jesse say and I immediatley got up and rushed over to him. He gave me a long hug that I could have stayed in for hours. "How are you?"

"Better." I said simply letting go of him and walking back to the bed. He followed me and sat down. We both looked at each other. Jesse put his hand on my cheek and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He smiled at me. The way he looks at me is amazing, like he loves me. He makes me feel so special. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks for stopping by." I said lying down.

"No problem. I can stay as long as you want me to." He replied leaning on one of his arms and using the other to stroke my cheek.

I smiled. "Please do."

Jesse leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Jesse?" I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah baby?" He replied. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"Can you please convince my Dad to let me go back to Barden with you?" I really didn't want to stay here. It wasn't because of my dad, it was because of Jesse. I wanted to be with him.

"I will certainly try." I kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." He smiled.

"Thanks softie." I joked.

"Oh you're calling me a softie?" Jesse laughed.

"Your point is?" I smiled.

"That I'm not the only softie in this room." He couldn't help smiling until a pain came to my head.

**Jesse's POV**

**Beca put a hand on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. **

**"Are you okay?" I asked taking my hand and rested it on her forehead. **

**"Yeah." I said taking a deep breath in. "It was only a shot one. I feel so stupid right now."**

**"Why?" I lay down beside her.**

**"Cause I just feel so stupid and weak, and boring to be around." She mumbled.**

**"Beca you are none of those things. " I kissed her forehead then I put my arm across her stomache and pulled her into me. She smiled and we both lay there for a few minutes just watching each other and not too long after e closed our eyes and fell asleep.**

_**Beca's Dad's POV**_

_**I walked up to Beca's room, soup in hand. I knew Beca wasn't sick, but I was hoping it would at least make her feel better. When I opened the door I found Beca and Jesse sound asleep, again. Jesse was on his side facing Beca and he had his arm over her. Beca was lying on her back with her head tilted slightly towards Jesse. I was glad Beca had found someone like Jesse. He was a good guy for her and I knew he cared about her a lot. I walked over to the bed and place the bowl of soup on a table next to the bed then gently shook her awake. **_

_**"Beca? Beca wake up." I whisphered not wanting to wake Jesse aswell, but both of them opened their eyes and sat up. "Beca, I brought you some soup. Thought it might make you feel..." **_

_**"Not hungry." She interrupted. **_

_**"Oh, come on Bec." **_

_**"Don't worry Dr. Mitchell, I'll get her to eat some." Jesse assured me. Beca sent him a look.**_

_**I nodded and walked out, shutting the dorr behind me.**_

**Jesse's POV**

**"Come on Beca. You don't need to take anything out on your dad, he just wants to make sure you okay. That's what parents do." I held out the bowl of soup for her. **

**"He shouldn't hold me against my will. I don't want to be here. I want to be at Barden with you." She took the bowl and swallowed a mouthful.**

**"I know, but I can stay here as long as you want Beca." I told her. She shrugged taking another mouthfull of soup. When she finished we lay down on the bed. I started stroking her hair and she closed her eyes. I studied her. Her breathing, her face, her hands. Once Beca had fallen asleep I snuggled closer to her and fell asleep myself.**

**I stayed with Beca for the next two days. She only had about three headaches and on the final day a doctor came round and said she could go back to Barden and continue her normal routine. **

**That is the end on Closer Together Part 1. I am going to write more Pitch Perfect FanFictions and each one will be a carry on from the previous one, but there will be a new event in each story. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to check out my blog. **** .com**** :)**


End file.
